An Unexpected Friendship
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: When Loki fell from the Rainbow Bridge he landed in Middle-Earth where he was found by a most unusual creature, a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. As he is nursed back to health by the Baggins', Loki finds himself a place to call home and people he would call family. When Belladonna dies Loki vows to look after Bilbo, so what happens when a meddling wizard arrives in the Shire?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Thor or The Hobbit  
**Beta: **RoyalLadyEmma

**Chapter 1**

Soul bonds did exist but they were not only between soul mates as many believed. There were also soul bonds that occur between families, whether that family is formed by blood or is one of your own making. You will always know you have found your soul bonded family when they imprint on your heart.

As Loki hung from the Rainbow Bridge looking into the stricken eyes of his brother, Thor, a piece of him wished he felt that special soul bond with the blond who was so desperately trying to save him but he didn't and for some reason he knew he'd after examine at some point, that knowledge hurt more than Loki was willing to admit.

Loki knew that Thor felt that lack of bond between them as well for his brother had already experienced his own true soul bonds while he was on Earth. Thor had found his soul mate in one Jane Foster, and that cut far deeper than Loki would ever admit to, plus, he had also formed a family bond with Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig.

Loki had even seen such a bond of two joined hearts when he snuck in to lie to his brother about their father, Odin, entering into the sleep between the agent known as Coulson and the man many referred to as Hawkeye.

Thor enjoyed and truly treasured the one thing Loki wanted more than anything, the family of his soul and it had become painfully clear that his family was not to be found in Asgard. _'It's time to let me go,' _Loki thought to his brother as he pleaded silently with him. Even though there was much bitterness that existed in his soul he still loved Thor and Loki needed to leave before he caused his brother even more harm than he already had.

"I'm sorry, brother, but this is the only way I can find peace," Loki told Thor and he watched as the blond man's eyes widen in horror as he realised what Loki was planning on doing.

"Brother, please! There is another way," Thor pleaded with Loki. While it was true Loki had caused a lot of damage and he had tried to seize Asgard but they were still brothers and the Thunder God loved him and wanted to save him.

"There _is_ no other way. I don't belong here and I never will; it's time I found the place where I do belong. But no matter where I end up you will always be my one and only brother, Thor." Try as he might Loki knew he would never be able to hate Thor just as he knew his solution was the best for everyone. "Good-bye, brother."

And with a final smile that came from the heart for the man he would always call brother, Loki freed his hand from Thor's grip and felt gravity take hold of him as he fell from the Rainbow Bridge.

* * *

A single tear fell from Frigga's eyes as she watched her youngest son fall; it didn't matter who had given birth to Loki, he was still her son and she would always love him. However, she knew that soon there would be another he would see as mother and that he would soon be with those he would call his family. "I hope you find the happiness with them that you could not find with us, my son, and I pray you will someday return to us with those your heart longs for with you."

* * *

Loki didn't know how long or how far he fell; time held no meaning and he had nothing but the empty cold to keep him company. He fell through the veils between the planes of existence until finally he felt a twinge he had never felt before. It slowly but inexorably filled his soul with a wonderful warmth that drove off the cold. Loki didn't know it at the time but it was the true feeling of home.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins knew that he wasn't like the other Hobbit children; he rather enjoyed going off on his little adventures, searching for hours at a time hoping to find elves or fairies and unlike his friends who were content to stay in the village, Bilbo often talked about someday leaving the Shire.

"Bilbo, don't go off too far, lunch will be ready soon," Belladonna called after her son as she watched him trek off into the nearby woods. She didn't mind him going alone; he was safe for there were very few dangers in Hobbiton and she knew that her little one would be safe as long as he stayed within hearing distance of her voice.

Bilbo's blue eyes sparkled as he looked over his shoulder; "I will, mum; I'll be back for lunch." He turned back around and skipped down the trail leading into the forest to see if he could finally find and meet an elf. _'That would be the coolest thing ever!'_

Behind him Belladonna shook her head a smile playing at her lips, her son was turning out to be quite the little adventurer and she couldn't be more proud. Still he was just a fauntling and as such he was ruled by his tummy which meant that no matter how badly he wished to find an elf or a fairy he would be drawn back home by the call of food.

Bungo on the other hand couldn't help but worry about his son. While he'd finally accepted that his son was going to be an adventurer like his mother, it didn't mean that he still didn't worry about his son like every good father. There was a small part of him that truly hoped that as Bilbo got older he would get his wanderlust out of his system, settle down and be a respectable Hobbit, while the bigger part of him was proud that Bilbo took after Belladonna. After all, Bungo had always loved her adventurous spirit and he was happy to see it alive and well in their son, he just wished the other Hobbits could accept Bilbo and see that he wasn't different but special. _'Our son is meant for great things,' _Bungo mused thoughtfully,_ 'I just know it.' _

Belladonna smiled at her husband. "It's alright, dear, it's good for Bilbo to explore, and someday I will take him to meet actual elves, I'm sure Lord Elrond will adore Bilbo."

"Could you hold off going on adventures until he's a little older? I'm not quite ready for my little boy to leave the nest just yet." Bungo smiled to take any sting from his words; he knew that like Belladonna, Bilbo wouldn't be happy living in the Shire; he felt the same call his mother did, to see what was beyond the rolling green hills.

* * *

Pain, that was all Loki could feel as his body slammed into the hard unforgiving earth, and for several long minutes his world teetered on the verge of becoming black.

"Hey, mister, are you okay?" A small voice asked and as he forced his eyes open, the tiniest face Loki had ever seen appeared before him.

Loki tried to answer but he could not get his voice to work and as darkness snuck up once again and finally claimed him, the God of Mischief found himself welcoming it like an old friend.

Bilbo grew worried when the strange man's eyes fluttered closed without saying anything, and no matter how hard he tried he could not get him to wake up. The little Hobbit had bitten his lower lip in surprise when he'd heard the sound of something crashing through the undergrowth and he couldn't help but investigate the noise, hoping that he was finally going to meet an elf. Bilbo never counted on finding an unusual looking and clearly injured man lying awkwardly in the bushes. "Hang on, Mister, my mum and dad will know what to do. I'll be back, I promise." Bilbo gently patted the unconscious man on the shoulder before dashing off.

* * *

"Mommy! There's an injured man over here, we've got to help him!" Bilbo came rushing out of the bushes his breaths coming in harsh pants and his little face flushed from how fast he had been running.

Belladonna and Bungo shared a look. "Where is the man, Bilbo?" Belladonna asked catching Bilbo by his shoulders and trying her best to keep her son still.

"I'll show you!" Bilbo pulled away from his mom and grabbed her by the hands. "We have to hurry; I promised him I would be right back." Bilbo began tugging on her, trying to get her to move.

With a tolerant smile, Belladonna allowed herself to be pulled along by her son. It wasn't the first time that Bilbo had found something wounded on his journeys, but usually it was small animals; finding a man was something new and even a little worrying. Concerned about what his son might really have found, Bungo quietly trailed along behind them.

For his small stature Bilbo could certainly move quickly and Belladonna, knowing that she'd never be able to keep up otherwise, was thankful that her son refused to let go of her hand. She fought the urge to smile as Bilbo paused for a moment and his cute little face scrunched up as he looked around to make sure he was heading the right way.

"He's over here, mommy," Bilbo declared once he spotted a familiar flower and then he was off again, pulling his indulgent mother behind him again.

What Belladonna and Bungo had been expecting was not what they found; indeed there before their eyes lay a broken man, his arms and legs bent and twisted, dressed in the strangest outfit they had ever laid their eyes on. Alarmed by the sight, Bungo held Bilbo back as his wife moved forward to check on the man.

Belladonna may be a Baggins now but she was still a Took at heart and as she stared down at the broken man before her she didn't even hesitate in making her decision. As she began carefully arranging his limbs, she called over her shoulder to her husband and young son, "Help me with him, we're taking him home with us."

Bungo sighed in resignation. He knew that glint in his wife eyes; she was dead set on this course of action and nothing would sway her. "You do know that this will make us less respectable in the eyes of the others," he calmly reminded her. Not that he minded, of course, but it was a rather small village and people did tend to talk… a lot… about anything new or unusual.

A very un-lady like snort escaped Belladonna's lips; she was already a less-than-respectable Hobbit in the Shire due in no small part to her Took blood and the rather scandalous fact even at her status as a married lady that she still liked to go on adventures and worse, she was happily training her son to follow in her footsteps. Belladonna was not going to let Shire politics and the opinions of others who often couldn't see past their own noses tell her little Bilbo that it wasn't right to go on adventures and discover what life held outside of the Shire. If her baby wanted to meet Elves, then damn it, he was going to meet Elves!

Bilbo clapped his hands together as he came rushing over to help his mom. He'd known his mom wouldn't leave the poor man behind. "Is he an elf, mom?" he finally asked the question that had been on his mind since he'd found the strangely dressed man.

Belladonna shook her head a smile playing on her face. "I don't think so, my dear one."

A pout graced Bilbo's face; he had been so sure that he had finally found his very first elf. "Then is he a man? I've never seen one dressed like him before." In fact, he looked _nothing_ like the Rangers that came to the Shire.

"I've never seen one dressed like him either," Belladonna admitted. "But it doesn't matter what he is, he's in need of our help."

Patting the unconscious stranger on the shoulder Bilbo made him a promise, "Hear that, Mister? We're going to take good care of you and I promise no one is going to hurt you again."

Above their son's head Belladonna and Bungo shared a quizzical yet concerned look, never had they heard their son take to someone so quickly, and the two of them hadn't even met yet. _'Well, I've always wanted to bring another child into our family, and something tells me you were brought to us for a reason,' _Belladonna thought with a smile. She knew that Bilbo would not let the man go without using his sweet charm to try and convince him to stay with them; after all there was no one within the Shire or without who could resist a fauntling's pleading eyes.

* * *

It took some doing for two full-grown Hobbits and one fauntling to get the man moved but in the end they managed to get their guest to Bag End and into their spare guest room. Fortunately, it was the only room in the house big enough to hold a man-sized guest.

Once they got him settled, Bilbo crawled up on the bed with a wet cloth and began gently cleaning the dirt and mud off his face, taking extra care when cleaning out the dirt of the cuts and off the bruises. Belladonna couldn't help but smile at the look of focused concentration on Bilbo's face as he did his task; the way the tip of his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth was rather really adorable. _'I'll remember this moment and that look forever,'_ she thought fondly.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Bilbo asked his mother as he looked up from his task.

Belladonna nodded her head a soft smile on her face. "I'm sure of it, son, he doesn't look too badly wounded and I couldn't find any broken bones. I think he just needs a good rest and someone to look after and care for him, which I trust you will help me do?"

Bilbo nodded his head eagerly, his little chest puffing out with pride that his mother trusted him with such an important task. "I will, I promise!" The young Hobbit was thrilled with his new responsibilities; always before he'd only had wounded forest creatures to take care of.

Belladonna couldn't help but smile at how adorable her son was. "I know you will, dear heart." _'I have a feeling it's going to be next to impossible to drag you away from him. I wonder do you feel the pull to him? And if you do, what kind of bond will you have, family or something more?' _Unlike most races of Middle-Earth, Hobbits felt a pull in their soul, an irresistible one that drew them to those who would be family by choice or be the one who completed the other half of their soul. She could feel the pull to the man, a family pull, but she wondered how the pull would feel to Bilbo. But for now Belladonna was happy to watch over Bilbo as he cared for their guest.

* * *

The first thing Loki registered was the pain, the white-hot burning pain that seemed to be engulfing his entire body. He couldn't remember the last time his body hurt so much. _'What in Odin's name happened to meee…' _in a flash, Loki saw the worry and sorrow in Thor's eyes, felt the rush of wind as he fell back from the bridge, remembered the bone-jarring impact with the ground. _'Oh, yeah, guess I should have thought about the landing before I let go of my brother's hand,'_ he thought ruefully. _'I wonder where I ended up?' _He tried to turn his head, but a tender hand stopped him.

"Shh, don't try to move, your body is still recovering," a soft and gentle female voice whispered softly in his ear.

Loki forced himself to open up his eyes as he wished to see the owner of the voice, it took all his energy to do so but it was worth it as Loki looked into the kind and warm eyes of the woman who was tenderly wiping his forehead with a cool cloth. Immediately he could feel the stirrings of a bond beginning to form and he found himself smiling shyly at her. Knowing in his heart that he would be safe with her he allowed darkness once again to claim him.

Belladonna shook her head not at all surprised that the man had used up all his strength in trying to open up his eyes. _'I can tell you are a stubborn one, which means you're going to fit in well with us,' _Belladonna thought with a fond smile as she continued to stroke the injured man's cheek. _'My son clearly found you for a reason.'_

* * *

This time when Loki awoke he noticed that his body did not ache as much as it had the last time and cautiously he opened up his eyes, grateful that someone had thought to pull the curtains close, keeping the light to a minimum.

"Oh, you're awake! I'll go tell my mom," a small voice chirped from his side. Turning his head rather gingerly Loki came face to face with the same small child he'd seen just seconds before he had fallen into darkness. Loki could only blink as the little ball of energy bounced out of his room and he wondered if he and Thor had ever had that much energy when they were younger, then he chuckled darkly as he realised that Thor was still as hyper as ever. He was surprised that it didn't hurt as much to think about Thor as it should have, although his soul still ached as he realised that he would never lay his eyes on Thor again.

"You _are_ awake! I was worried Bilbo was seeing things; he's been sitting by your side for days hoping you would wake up." A kind voice pulled him from his thoughts and Loki looked up to meet a pair of warm, wonderful and welcoming eyes.

"Bi…" Loki coughed dryly and Belladonna rushed over to carefully lift Loki's head and hold a glass of water to his lips. Gratefully, the injured man took several sips of the cool refreshing liquid and then tried again. "Bilbo?" he asked and he caught sight of the smallest and cutest creature he had ever seen poking his head out from behind the woman's skirt.

Belladonna smiled down at her son and placed her hand on top of Bilbo's curly hair. "Yes, this is my son, Bilbo Baggins and I'm Belladonna Baggins; it's nice to meet you."

"I am Loki," and he smiled shyly at Bilbo, whose eyes widened just before he ducked back behind his mother. "Have you been taking care of me?" Loki asked, he couldn't remember the last time that anyone had bothered to take care of him.

"Of course we did! You were injured and needed help." Belladonna couldn't help but wonder what kind of home Loki had grown up in if he could be so surprised the little tenderness being shown to him.

Bilbo wasn't sure why he suddenly was so shy around his new friend but seeing the sadness in the man's eyes made him get over his bashfulness and move out from behind his mother. Wasting no time Bilbo crawled up on the bed and curled into Loki's side and curiosity shone in his eyes as he looked up at Loki, "Didn't anyone ever kiss your booboo's better when you were little?"

Loki smiled down sadly at the small fauntling, "It's been a very long time since I've had anyone kiss my booboo's, I'm afraid."

The sadness in Loki's eyes echoed in his voice and brought a lump to Belladonna's throat. _'Oh you poor, lost lamb!'_

Well that just didn't sit well with Bilbo, not one little bit, so he leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Loki's cheek. "Don't you worry, Loki; I'll kiss all your booboos better from now on."

Loki found himself choking on an unnamed emotion; that was without a doubt the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to him. "Thank you, Bilbo; I would like that very much," and for the first time in his life Loki felt the bonds of family filling his heart. _'Could I have found them, the ones that call to my soul? Could it really be as easy as falling off a log… well, a bridge?' _Loki had never thought this day would come but as he looked into Bilbo's shining, trusting eyes and then over to Belladonna's smiling face, the God of Mischief vowed then and there that he would do everything in his power to keep them safe. _'Because that is what one does with family,' _and the thought made him smile.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Loki to figure that his magic behaved quite differently in the shire than at home and therefore, he wasn't healing like he normally would. Instead he found while he wished he could be back on his feet he was rather enjoying being cared for by the Baggins' family and more importantly by Bilbo, who seemed attached to his side. Loki found he rather adored the look of concern in Bilbo's eyes whenever he asked if he needed anything, and for the first time in a long time Loki felt like he was actually part of a wonderful family who truly loved one another. _'I don't ever want this feeling to go away.'_

The warm weight of Bilbo resting against him pulled Loki out of his thoughts and as he looked down at the small Hobbit curled into his side the fallen god couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Bilbo looked in his sleep. There was just something so endearing about the child that made Loki welcome his presence at every turn.

"I see Bilbo fell asleep in here again," Belladonna commented from the entrance of the room that they had declared as Loki's. She wasn't at all surprised to find her son at his usual post; Bilbo firmly refused to leave Loki's side and more often than not when Belladonna came to check on Loki she would find Bilbo sleeping soundly with his little arms wrapped around Loki's uninjured arm. She got the distinct feeling that her son was clinging to his new friend as if afraid that if he let him go Loki would disappear from his sight.

Loki found himself smiling down at the sleeping Hobbit. "Yes, he did and I don't have the heart to wake him." He reached down and brushed the curls back from Bilbo's cheek. "He's really quite a special little boy, isn't he?"

It was at this point that Belladonna knew in her heart that Loki and Bilbo would have a family bond and she was happy, she was so very happy. She and Bungo had always wanted to have another child but nature had decided that it was not to be, until now. "What do you know about soul bonds?" she asked curiously.

Loki stiffened as he gazed at the female before him. "I know that while many believe that there is only one type of soul bond and that is your other half, your soul mate, the one who carries the other piece of your soul in his heart, the one who completes you. But there is another kind, the soul bond of the family, the one in which you find your family, a place to belong, the ones that fit so perfectly into your life and make you feel whole," Loki stated softly as he ran his fingers gently through Bilbo's soft golden curls.

For a few seconds, Belladonna said nothing as she watched the treasured moment. "Do you feel it?" she kept her voice soft not wanting to break the spell.

It was clear to the older Hobbit that Loki was fighting to keep his emotions under control. How did he tell her that he had felt the bonds between them all the moment they'd met but he hadn't dared to believe that at long last he had found his family. To hear that they felt the same way too filled his heart with a warmth he hadn't felt since he was with his mother, and that was so long ago. "Yes, I do."

The smile that graced Belladonna's face was warmer than the sun itself and much brighter. "We are so very happy to hear that, Loki, because we feel it as well and I want you to know that you will always have a place here among us. Besides, I don't think that Bilbo plans on letting you leave without a fight." She pointed to her son and Loki realised that at some time during their talk Bilbo had curled even deeper into his side.

Loki felt a true smile appear on his face as he gazed down fondly at the little Hobbit. "Trust me; I don't plan on going anywhere."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Thor or The Hobbit  
**Beta: **RoyalLadyEmma  
**Author Note: **This chapter does contain character deaths.

**Chapter 2**

Bilbo had been beyond thrilled when he learned Loki was going to be staying with them for a long time; the young fauntling adored his new big brother and Loki in returned worshiped his baby brother.

As it turned out Bungo had also been right. The other Hobbits had and something to say, including a long-winded speech about them bringing home and adopting a creature no one had ever seen before. Naturally, Belladonna gave them all an impassioned speech right back; Loki was their son and nothing they said or did, and no matter how much they complained was going to change that fact. Normally soft-spoken and preferring to remain in the background, Bungo had surprised everyone when he'd backed up his wife and laid claim to Loki as his son as well. Needless to say, that had stunned the complaining Hobbits into silence.

Listening to the Baggins family stand up for him touch the God of Mischief deeply. Loki had never felt such peace but he couldn't deny the fact that he had a horrible feeling that his peace couldn't last, and he was right.

Loki had been living with the Baggins for two years, the happiest two years of his life, when the Fell Winter came, the temperatures plummeted dramatically, the sun could barely shine through the daily cloud cover and blizzards created vast nearly insurmountable snowdrifts. Eventually even he had been affected by the cold and the snow. Soon the food supplies began to dwindle, but that was nothing compared to the horror that was to come. The lake froze over and without that natural barrier to protect the village, the wolves and Orcs found their way into the Shire.

No one knew what to do; the Hobbits were not fighters so they cuddled together inside their houses as the wolves prowled ever closer and the Orcs hunted in the shadows. There was little hope as death loomed in three ways, many feared they would either be claimed by the cold, or they would starve to death, or the worst fate, become food themselves for their hungry new neighbours.

Out of the entire village, there were only two brave souls who dared to brave the dangers, Belladonna and Loki Baggins. When it was deemed safe enough, the two would venture out into the bitter cold gathering what meagre supplies they could. They found very little but it was still every little bit helped.

Staying behind to keep the fires burning, Bungo anxiously paced the floors, trying so hard to keep his son from seeing how worried he was that one day their luck would run out and he was right.

Slowly, day by day, the wolves and the Orcs claimed more and more of the Shire as their own and Bilbo grew more and more worried as the howls of the starving beasts grew all the closer to his home.

Bag End had always been a safe place, a cosy haven for the little family but even though Bungo, Belladonna and Loki took turns skipping meals to ensure that their beloved little boy could always eat, their food eventually faded to nothing. Finally, the day arrived when they were faced with the inevitable and despite the fact that the wolves were growing all the closer they knew they would have no choice but to leave.

Belladonna made sure the Bilbo was bundled up as warm as he could be but she also made sure that he could easily run for safety if it came to that. Kneeling down in front of her son, Belladonna stroked his face tenderly and then tucked a few stray curls up under his woolly cap. "Bilbo, stay with your brother, he will take good care of you." She knew that Loki would do everything in his power keep his younger brother safe.

Through her travels both in and out of the Shire, Belladonna had learned – she'd _had _to learn – to defend herself through the rangers and elves she had befriended. She had originally planned on teaching Bilbo her skills when he was old enough and perhaps even asking Loki to share some of his talents, and she still hoped to get the chance but if it came down to it she would gladly give her life for her sons. She had sent word to her dear friend, Gandalf, and she could only hope and pray that he'd gotten her message in time and would arrive soon, bringing badly needed help with him. There was no doubt that Bree knew about their plight as did the many rangers who had stopped by during their troubles, so hopefully help was on its way.

But unfortunately, help would arrive too late to save one of their little family.

Luck had been on their side as the four cold, hungry and weary travellers made their way through the snowdrifts towards Loki and Belladonna's familiar hunting grounds. Neither had chanced leaving the rest of their family home unprotected believing that if they stayed together they would be safer but as always, luck was a fickle mistress and she could turn in an instant as they were about to learn.

"Look what we have here boys, fresh meat!" a menacing voice hissed from the woods behind Bilbo.

A frightened noise escaped the young fauntling as he turned and found himself face to face with a grinning Orc who slowly licked his lips at the sight of the young Hobbit. "Mommy! Daddy! Loki!" Bilbo cried out even as he remembered the one thing his mom told him, when faced with an Orc use the gift he had been given: his speed. A Hobbit was quick on his feet and it was time for Bilbo to be just that and run away as quickly as he possibly could.

When he heard his brother's frightened cry Loki whirled around and felt rage fill him as he watched Bilbo come running towards him, Orcs trailing after him. _'Not my brother!' _Loki thought viciously. He was a trained warrior and these monsters would be no match for him.

Spurred on by his intense fear, his small size and quick feet allowed Bilbo to slip beneath Loki's legs just as his brother whirled around and whipped out his sword. One sweeping arc easily took off the head of the closet target. "Bilbo, stay behind me and keep your head down. I will protect you," Loki vowed.

"I will." Bilbo knew that Loki would keep his promise; he had never let him down before and Bilbo trusted him implicitly. _'Mom, dad, I hope you're okay.' _

* * *

Belladonna felt fear intense grip her, she had lost sight of her sons. While she honestly believed that Bilbo was safest with Loki and she knew in her heart that Loki would protect Bilbo with his very life she was still terrified for her youngest son's safety.

Bungo had always known that his Belladonna was fierce, he'd been listening to the stories of her adventures for years, but actually seeing her in battle was very different than anything his imagination could ever have provided. His beloved wife, the mother of his son, his soul mate, she became a fiery, fearless and merciless goddess in his eyes. Because Bungo knew nothing about war or battle he did not understand that often times one creature will act as a decoy to draw attention from a fellow combatant's nefarious intentions and as such, he did not know to keep one eye on the action in front of him and one eye on his own back.

So, peaceful combat innocent that he was Bungo Baggins did not see the wolf crawling through the brush behind him at a stealthy pace until it was too late.

"NO!" Belladonna screamed in horror as she watched the ravenous wolf rip into her husband's fragile body but in doing so, she unwittingly lowered her guard and that was a near-fatal mistake. Grinning evilly, the Orc she had been fighting took advantage of her momentary lapse, raised its blade above its head and struck. Fortunately, it was only a glancing blow but it was enough to send Belladonna stumbling back however she was not out of the battle yet.

Taking advantage of the bigger creature's inherent clumsiness, Belladonna cleverly used her smaller stature against it. Waiting until the Orc had raised his arms in preparation for another blow, the brave adventuress darted forward and stabbed the despicable creature, sinking her small knife to the hilt in its chest.

Glaring with satisfaction as the Orc collapsed at her feet, Belladonna retrieved her weapon and wiped it clean on the Orc's garments. Then, with rage fuelling her she turned her attention to the wolf who still stood over her mate's body, its ugly muzzle stained by and dripping with Bungo's blood. "You will pay for taking my husband from me!"

Dropping to her knees in the bloodied snow, the grieving Hobbit cradled her husband's broken body in her arms and as she did her best to wipe his face clean, pain like she'd never known before filled Belladonna's heart. Raising her head to the heavens, she vowed that she would avenge her soul mate and then she would find her sons; "I'm not losing anyone else I love today!" Belladonna whispered solemnly.

* * *

Loki was doing his best to keep Bilbo safely behind him but the deadly Orcs and sneaky wolves just kept coming and coming at them from all sides; it was a tough go keeping the small fauntling in his line of sight.

Try as he might, even a trained warrior like Loki could not possibly keep an eye on every enemy and finally, in a stroke of back luck, one managed to slip past his defences.

Having finished her battle against the wolf but taking on injuries of her Belladonna swiftly followed the sounds of battle and what she saw chilled her to her core, there was a deadly Orc blade heading straight for her sons. _'You will not be taking them from me, not today!' _she screamed silently. No longer caring about her own safety Belladonna reacted as any mother would when they saw their children in danger: she put herself directly in the pathway of the blade.

"NO!" Twin cries of anguish filled the air and Loki and Bilbo watched in horror as Belladonna threw herself in front of them. In an instant, the world of both the brave little Hobbit and the God of Mischief changed forever. Having successfully defended her sons, Belladonna snarled viciously at the grinning Orc whose sword was sticking out of her chest; it was so busy gloating over its success that the beast never saw that Belladonna's own bloody hand tightly gripped a stolen blade.

"You will not touch my children!" Belladonna snarled ferociously as she waited for the Orc to bend closer to retrieve its weapon and then, summoning the last of her fading strength, she thrust her stolen blade into the Orc's chest. Belladonna Baggins knew that she was dying but she was determined to use her last breath to take this monster with her.

The moment he saw Belladonna fall victim to the Orc's fatal blow, Loki felt something snap deep within him and in his later years, Bilbo would describe what he witnessed that day to be more terrifying than anything else he'd ever experienced in his life.

Over the course of the next few moments Loki, son of Odin and brother of Thor, the God of Mischief destroyed all those who had taken their beloved mother from them.

When the battle was all over and the once pristine white snow was drenched with the blood of their enemies, Loki fell to his knees next to Belladonna's limp body. With tears in his eyes Bilbo crawled over to join his brother and curled into his side two grief-stricken little boys tried desperately to be brave one last time.

Belladonna smiled weakly at her sons, she knew that she didn't have much time left before she joined her husband but there was something she needed to say. "My brave boys, I'm so sorry that I am forced to leave you, but I go to a better place. Soon I will meet my soul mate, my beloved Bungo in Yavanna's lands."

Duel choked sobs of horror escaped Loki and Bilbo as they realised that Bungo was already lost to them. To know that they had already lost one parent and were now to lose another was far too much for their young hearts to handle at once.

"I'm sorry, my dears, that we are forced to leave you so soon but I go happy in the knowledge that you will always have each other." She took hold of their hands and addressed them one at a time. "Loki, my brave young son, I know that you will look after Bilbo, that you will take care of your little brother. Bilbo, my curious little boy, do not give up your dreams of adventures, do not let the naysayers tear them down." Belladonna coughed weakly.

"Please, mother, save your strength," Loki pleaded with her while next to him, Bilbo choked back a sob.

"I want you both to know that I love you so very much and I'm very proud of how the two of you have turned out. Your father and I could not have asked for better sons. Please remember that we will always love you and watch over you," Belladonna whispered as her grip on their hands loosened and the light of her life faded from her eyes.

Bilbo threw himself across his mother's still body and for several long moments there was no sound to be heard in the silent forest but the heartbroken sobs of a little orphaned Hobbit. Guilt-ridden that he hadn't been able to defend his mother's life, Loki burned the image of Belladonna's beautiful face into his mind as he allowed silent tears to fall in scalding trails down his cheeks. Finally he pulled Bilbo into his arms and held him close, feeling his thin little body trembling against him.

Bilbo looked up at Loki his eyes red and swollen from crying. "What are we going to do now? What if they try to take me from you?" The thought of being separated from the only family he had left terrified him as much, perhaps even more, than the wolves and Orcs they'd just faced.

Gripping his younger brother by the arms, Loki looked deeply into his eyes. "No matter what happens, Bilbo, I will always be by your side. You are not alone anymore because we are family." Loki spoke his promised fiercely; while there was still breath in his body he would never allow anyone to take Bilbo away from him. He was the only family the god had left and he would not allow anyone to take Bilbo from him.

TBC...


End file.
